Verin Ryrel
"Verin is like an angry kitten - all hissy, but will still cuddle up to you~" *'Name': Verin Ryrel *'Age': 17 *'Gender': Male *'Family':' 'Livia (Mother), Craig (Father), Lance (Uncle) *'Height': 176 cm *'Weight': 71 kg Appearance Verin has short platinum blonde hair that tends to fall messily. More often then not he lets his hair get a bit greasy, not being able to find it in himself to care much. His eyes are a very pale colour and it's hard to say whether they are blue or green since that depends on the light. He has several piercings in his eyebrow and in his ear and his skintone tends to make people believe that he is a bit sickly due to him not getting out a lot. He often has bags under his eyes but since he's had those ever since he was 11, that can be considered as 'normal'. He wears a bandage around his neck to hide the tattoo he has there of a spider web which he had gotten after one of his favorite characters did; his mother did not agree. Personality Verin prefers not to mingle with people he doesn't like, something that often mistakingly has people believe that he's either a quiet or a shy guy; neither of these are actually true though. Verin is actually a very blunt person who puts little thought into his comments, preferring to tell someone what he wants to say instead of dancing around certain issues. Something that people might have a hard time believing is that he is easily jealous and prone to childish behaviour when he's feeling moody, something that is mostly due to his spoiled upbringing. Verin won't often announce his dislike to someone, but it will definitely be obvious by the way he'll latch onto his game and shorten his replies even more then he already does. If he doesn't like you then he doesn't like you and he will not pretend otherwise. Verin doesn't like liars and when it really comes down to it, the chance of him lying is fairly small. When it comes to unimportant stuff he has no problem lying through his teeth however, often looking so serious about it that people will be unsure of whether or not it's actually true. Albeit more of a misconception then a lie, Verin has no problems letting people believe that he has a mental disorder which causes people to think of him as a 'special' case and let him get away with a lot of things- like playing games in class. Everyone that knows him even a little will easily be able to point out that it's complete bull though. He simply knows how to pretend. Etc Verin can often be seen with either a PSP or a DS. Even at school he lugs around his gaming console. He gives off the appearance of caring more about pixels then about other people. Though he spends most of his time playing games, when he was fifteen, him and some online gaming friends of his decided to give hacking a try. In the end that didn't quite work out and they got busted. Due to them being minors their parents had to pay a fee instead, but the attempt shall forever be a spot on his record. Well, that would be more of a problem if he'd care, but he doesn't. He figures that he'll stay with his parents until he can find a job which involved playing games once he's out of school, preferably testing them before hand. Verin is a person you can easily overlook in a crowd. He doesn't interact much and he prefers to stay away from other people. If there is a party around, then you can be sure that he'll be as far away from it as humanly possible- well, not that anyone will want to invite him to one anyway. Oh well. Relationships Verin & Alex We're getting there. We really, really are, somewhat. Now if only Craig didn't give Verin a completely wrong image on what relationships actually are; then we'd be getting further... Read more Verin & Livia It often seems like Verin doesn't appreciate the things Livia does for him, but he honestly does. He also knows that Livia is most likely the only person that loves him unconditionally, no matter what he does or says it's hard to get her mad at him... Read more Verin & Craig Verin and Craid are like oil and water. Ever since Verin walked in on his father cheating on Livia in their own bed, Verin started wondering about human behaviour... Read more Verin & Lance Verin adores his uncle; he always has and he always will, even though he'd rather die then admit it. Lance, in turn, likes to hang out with his nephew whenever he is in the country... Read more Verin & Others Contrary to what people assume, Verin has, in fact, been with people in the past. He never entered an actual relationship with them but he doesn't bother going against his bodily urges either... Read more Verin & Izatts Verin can't help but find himself slightly mortified when he realizes that he's actually getting used to the big, busy family... Read more Fun Facts + Verin is at the top of his class in everything except for PE, art and Spanish. + Verin has little problems speaking and reading German due to one of the people he games with being German. + Verin hates water with a passion and can't swim. This is the result of Lance accidently pushing Verin into a canal when he was seven. + Verin likes muffins. A lot. He would eat nothing but muffins if Livia would let him. + Verin actually wants at least two more tattoo's and a few more piercings in various places. + Verin has an uncannily good memory when it comes to numbers and codes. He knows most of his membership numbers by heart. + Verin's favorite colors are bright peridot green and black Category:Ryrel